XRZ-88N Raven
The XRZ-88N Raven is a 4 wing swing wing multi-role space and hemispherical delta wing fighter jet constructed by the Quantonian Empire, it was designed on the 22/04/3063 and constructed on the 03/09/3065, it has 4 wings 2 on either side which layer on top of each other with atleast 2 feet of space apart, the bottom row of the wings are capable of bending downwards whilst the top row of the wings are capable of bending upwards, these wings are connected to the joystick of the fighter alongside the flaps, this is to give the XRZ-88N extreme maneuverability. The Wings are also connected to the accelerator handle which makes the wings fold inwards according to the speed commanded by the handle. The rear of the jet features a canted twin tail whilst at the center features a single dorsal fin which turns according to the yaw controls which increases turning speed. The jet itself has a wingspan of 20 meters and the overall length of 30 meters. The jet also features 4 frontal canards (2 on each side) which also assists on vertical turning, these canards are also aligned with the wing controls. The rear of the jet features 4 in a row super turbo jets which on each thrust port has 3 vectoring thrust blades to angle the thrust to where the jet wants to steer, these blades are also attached to the same joystick wing controls. underneath the jet there are 6 optional jet outtakes which when activated focuses all the jet engines energy thrust downwards allowing VTOL capabilities, these outtakes slowly close once normal flight mode is activated to allow a smooth transition from hover to flight. The cockpit maintains its classic camera display interiors just like the original XXR Philadrin which uses exterior cameras mounted onto the canopy and the rest of the jet to allow a 360* interior view, if the camera systems were to fail there is a manual armor canopy release hatch which takes the plated layer off leaving just a standard glass cockpit view incase of emergencies. The Raven has a special lock on scatter rocket pod system just like the SXA-644 Avalanche except these missiles are more accurate due to an exterior ignorance system also known as Hunter Missiles which blocks all forms countermeasures, these use photographic scanning systems which once locked on will generate an internal 3D display to know exactly what the target is, this system will also generate a form of breadcrumb line which is left behind the target, the missile follows these "breadcrumbs" so the target cannot evade via flying past buildings or terrain. The only way to avoid these missiles is to either shoot it down before it hits you or eject, you literally cannot escape these demons. These Hunter Missile rocket pods fire atleast 20 missiles in one go, these missiles are atleast 1 feet in length which allows room to store. each pod holds 10 missiles. The Internals of the jet include a intersteller warp drive which allows it to travel through space at near instant speed, this is used to act as combat support for any mission that is involved on a different planet. Inside the central bottom half of the jet is a storage bay which stores all the extra missiles in a tessellation style, all missiles in the jet are in a hexagonal shape, this allows room to store more as the box itself is hexagonal but more warped in width and length, the storage container for the left over missiles holds 460 missiles in total. The front of the jet, has 4 6 barrelled miniguns, 2 on either side adjacent to the cockpit, these miniguns are 50 caliber explosive tip rounds specially designed to slaughtered opposing land and air based vehicles. The Raven is designed to be the successor of the XXR philadrin and will most likely become the new standard issue jet. The Raven can go at speeds of mach 60 which is up to 46036 miles per hour.